


What We Both Need

by Keeperofate



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Angstshipping - Freeform, BDSM, Heavy BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeperofate/pseuds/Keeperofate
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	What We Both Need

Ryou Bakura kneeled in middle of the bed, blindfolded by a black cloth and bound with a knotted red rope. It wrapped around his naked body like a snake, circling his torso and the tops of his thighs, his hips and groin. His cock hung soft between his legs, his hands tied behind him and the length of rope to the headboard. 

Malik Ishtar couldn’t help but hate how much he enjoyed the sight.

Licking his bottom lip with slow deliberation, he reached out, fingers gracing the soft skin of Ryou’s exposed stomach. The reaction was immediate, and sent his blood pumping, Ryou letting out an involuntary breath.

He smirked, pleased at how sensitive Ryou was, as always. He ran his finger up the centre of his chest, between his pale pecs and over the rope that divided them, framing them perfectly. He continued until he reached the nape of his neck, spreading his fingers out around his throat and pressing a thumb against his jaw.    
  
“Open your mouth.” He said, his voice soft but firm. Ryou did as he was told, and Malik’s smirk stretched into a grin at how accommodating he was.  _ Nothing that big just yet, _ he thought, pushing his finger against his tongue. 

When Ryou made to suck, he tutted, “no, keep it open,” and pressed down, rubbing the wet, pink appendage and watching how it twitched under his finger. He could feel how hot Ryou's breath was against his hand, and he glanced at his pink cheeks, appreciating how pretty he was, especially in such a position. 

Pulling back, he turned to where several items lay on the bed behind him, reaching for the black handled whip. It was small, no longer than his forearm, the fronds made of soft leather. He hummed as he looked back, finding that Ryou still held his mouth open obediently, waiting to be told otherwise. 

“Good job,” Malik crooned, tickling the ends of the whip along Ryou’s arm. He watched him shudder, and reached out to run his thumb along his bottom lip. “You can close your mouth now.” 

He did, and Malik smiled, beginning to trail the whip lightly against his exposed skin; his hips, his thighs. He got teasingly close to his cock, which had grown semi-hard, and grinned at the soft whine Ryou made when he pulled away. 

“So needy,” he said, moving around him and tracing the fronds down his shoulders and back. His gaze travelled down as he went, until he reached his buttocks. Ryou was well endowed for someone so slim, and he could see the muscle twitch in anticipation when he passed the whip gently over the area. 

“Would you like it?” Malik asked, his voice dangerously low as he pulled his hand back. Ryou gave a shuddered breath.

“Yes. Please.” 

“Like this?” He flicked his wrist, whipping Ryou lightly on his left cheek. It was barely enough to redden the area, but Ryou cried out, leaning forward slightly at the contact. 

“P-please.”

He drew his hand back again, moving his arm with the flick. This time, the sound of the whip hitting soft flesh could be heard, though it was soon drowned out by Ryou's pained moan. He watched with satisfaction as the area began to redden. 

“You like being spanked, don't you?” Malik asked, whipping him again, this time on his right side. 

“Y-yes.” Ryou's voice was strained to breaking, though there was no hint of shame. Just desperation. 

Gripping the handle of the whip a little harder, Malik put his back into it, slashing one, twice, three times and more, until Ryou's ass was red from abuse. He watched as his lover shuddered each time, his hands straining at the red bindings, gasping desperately when he finally stopped. 

Out of breath and with his loose pants bulging with need, Malik moved back around to Ryou's front, pausing to take in the sight before him; Ash white hair sticking to his forehead, chest heaving with effort, tears drying on bright red cheeks. 

Malik grinned as he ran his eyes down his pale frame to the sight of Ryou's engorged cock, it's red colour nearly matching the rope. 

“Enjoying yourself?” He wondered, pressing a finger against the tip and earning a desperate whine from Ryou's lips. “It’d be no fun if you came too soon…” he said, and pulled his hand back as he turned to the items behind him. 

The cock ring was black and circular, and stretched between his fingers as he lubed it, making sure it was well prepared before turning back to Ryou. “We’ll see how you last with this on, hmm?” he said, gauging Ryou’s reaction before stretching it slowly over the engorged head of his member. 

Ryou whined, arching his back, his hips twitching futilely as he sought his touch. Malik couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, going slowly until it was wrapped around the base, his cock even more engorged than it had been. Precum pooled at the tip. 

“Ah, you got yourself worked up,” Malik commented, collecting the liquid on his fingers. Ryou twitched. “Lick it for me,” he said, pressing the dirtied appendages to his pink lips. 

Ryou did as he was told, opening his mouth to let Malik in and running his tongue around his fingertips. He lapped at the droplets of cum like it were a lolly, and Malik decided it was about time he gave him something bigger to suck on. 

“Would you like more?” He asked, pulling his fingers back and lifting Ryou’s jaw roughly in his hand. His lover nodded wordlessly in reply, and Malik pulled his cock from his pants, pressing the tip against Ryou’s cheek. “If you gag, I’ll have to punish you,” he crooned dangerously, and Ryou made a noise that was obviously a held back moan. “Go on then.” 

Clearly eager, Ryou tilted his head when Malik released his jaw, pressing his lips over the head of his cock. He watched, waiting until Ryou had him halfway before grabbing a fistful of his beautiful white hair, earning a whimper. “All the way.” 

He could see how his eyebrows drew together beneath the blindfold, the tremble of his lip as he bobbed his head forward. Malik let himself enjoy that moment, sighing at how warm and wet it was inside him, though not letting himself get too distracted. 

As Ryou's throat closed around him, he could feel him struggling to stay relaxed, muscle twitching. Malik tugged his hair a little, appreciating the image of his pink lips wrapped around the base of his cock. “Keep still. No gagging, remember?” he said, pausing to feel Ryou rubbing his tongue up against him in acknowledgement, before bringing his hips back.

Pulling out was easy. He pushed back in, cock sliding back down Ryou's throat. He didn't gag, so Malik did the same again, faster, and again, harder, fucking his mouth. Ryou moaned lowly every time, until he couldn't take it anymore. His body shuddered as he gagged, in tears again from the effort. Malik pulled out with a sigh. 

“I told you I'd punish you if you gagged, babe,” he cupped Ryou's cheek gently, catching a tear as he took him in. His lips were swollen and red from the abuse. “Bend over.” 

Ryou took in a shaky breath, bending over with his chin to the bed, ass up, hands tied behind him. Malik grinned, and slipped his thumb underneath the blindfold, pulling it up and over Ryou’s head. “I think it’ll be more fun if you can see,” he said as he was met with a pair of glazed, watery blue eyes. 

Seeing him like that, in such a state, it turned Malik on more than anything else. 

He collected the next toy slowly, lifting it in front of Ryou so he could see it - all 6 inches of it. The dildo was beaded, with its five levels gradually increasing in size, the biggest barely fitting in Malik’s hand. Ryou stared at it with lidded eyes. 

Wordlessly, he moved around him, running a finger along his flushed skin. Ryou whined when he reached his ass, still tender from the spanking earlier. Setting the toy down, he popped open the bottle of lube, squirting it over his hands and on Ryou’s twitching hole. 

“We’re going to go nice and slow,” Malik crooned, pressing his finger inside Ryou and feeling how the muscle twitched. “And you won’t be coming until I say you can, right?” Ryou gave a strained moan in response. Malik grinned, and began to fuck him slowly with his fingers, pressing up against his prostate just often enough to have Ryou wriggling needily underneath him. He knew his body well enough to tell he wasn’t quite there yet. 

“Something bigger?” He asked, retracting his fingers and wiping them on his pants before collecting the toy. He smothered it in lube until the black plastic was reflecting the light like glass, and pressed the first bead against Ryou, who’s hips jerked back at the touch. “How badly do you want it? Tell me,” Malik said, keeping the toy just out of reach.

“Bad -” Ryou groaned, his soft voice strained, “- please.”

“You want me to fuck you with it? Stretch you out till your full?” 

Ryou visibly shuddered at that, panting, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

A whine, “please fuck me with it.” 

A pleased chuckle escaped Malik, and he pushed the first bead of the dildo in with slow deliberation, his heart thumping in his chest. “I’m not going to let you come until your sobbing,” he explained softly, pulling the toy in and out at it’s least pleasurable size; Ryou moaning desperately all the same. 

Grinning, he slid it in further, to its second and third beads, watching the way Ryou stretched around it; He was straining on his ropes now, back arching and neck craning up as he panted desperately for more. Malik enjoyed this part. He enjoyed watching him lose his mind as he got slowly, agonisingly close to release, only to be denied. It sent his heart thumping harder than sex itself. 

“So close,” he murmured, reaching around Ryou and gripping his cock in his hand. As soon as he touched it, Ryou let out a wail, choking on his breath when Malik pressed his thumb against the wet tip. He pushed the dildo in a bit further, jerking his cock until Ryou was writhing beneath him, his member engorged and moments away from bursting.

Malik stopped all at once. 

He pulled the dildo out in one movement, and backed away from his heaving lover, watching as Ryou groaned desperately, pained, whining needily at the harsh end to his pleasure. 

“Please-” He sobbed, his hips twitching, “please, please -” 

“I said I'd punish you,” Malik replied firmly, spanking Ryou with the palm of his hand, making him cry out. He was trembling as Malik collected a new toy, but he made a point to ignore him, taking his time adding lube to the butt plug. 

“Maybe if you're good you can have me instead,” he purred, pressing it inside Ryou's stretched ass with ease. 

Pleased, he came back around to Ryou's front, finally taking in the sight of his ruined face. His bottom lip was red and sore from biting, cheeks even more tear stained than before. He gazed back up at him with a desirous look of need, and Malik met it with one of his own, reaching out to push Ryou’s sweat soaked fringe from his face. 

“Let's try again.” He murmured, offering Ryou his cock. 

He watched as Ryou considered it, watery eyes focusing on the tip, hungry like. Malik held his breath as he leaned in, watching as he ran his tongue slowly over the head to taste, clenching his jaw so as not to react. Heat tingled through his lower body as Ryou continued, using his lips to push his foreskin back and suck vigorously at the darkened tip. 

He knew he was supposed to be in control, but considered that letting Ryou get some back would just make what came next more gratifying. 

So he allowed himself to sigh, pleased, as Ryou's soft mouth took him all the way to the base, this time showing no sign of gagging as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft, focused despite his plugged ass and desperately engorged cock. 

It didn’t take long for Malik to be short of breath, and he gripped tightly at his fringe, his hips jerking as he got closer to release. Ryou moaned lowly at the suddenness, halting altogether as Malik fucked his mouth, holding him in place. 

It wasn’t even the pleasure that pushed him over the edge, but the image of Ryou with his mouth full of him, eyes watering from the intensity of it. He came with a restrained moan, pressing himself insistently down Ryou’s throat, ensuring that he swallowed all of his release. 

Pulling back, he smiled down at Ryou, considering his reddened cheeks and the saliva and cum staining his chin, panting from the effort. “Good job,” he crooned, tugging at his hair. “You like to have your mouth fucked, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Ryou replied, words slurred.

“Do you think you deserve a reward?” He wondered, cocking his head. 

Ryou whimpered a bit, averting his eyes, clearly thinking of how badly he wanted to cum. Malik waited for his reply. “I’d like one,” he said softly. 

“Would you?” Malik replied, voice sweet. He wanted to give Ryou what he wanted, but they both knew he could go a little longer. “Well, I think I know how to put a smile on your face.” 

“P-please.” Ryou whined as Malik picked up the last toy. 

It looked so innocent, feathered and small, but at the sight of it Ryou began to strain at his bindings, lip quivering. 

As Malik moved behind him, Ryou tried to wriggle away, but the rope prevented him from going further. The only reason Malik didn't stop right there was because he knew Ryou had a safe word, and he knew he could say it and he would drop everything immediately. But he didn't. And so Malik leaned around him and brushed the feathered tickler up the length of Ryou's cock. 

The noise he made was choked, gargled, halfway between a moan and a sob, his whole body jerking violently at the touch. Malik caressed his inner thigh as he slowly continued the feathered assault, waiting until Ryou was sobbing for breath before whispering in his ear. 

“Hmm… I'll have to spank you if you can't accept your reward.”

“Spank me. Please. Please.” Ryou begged, gasping desperately for breath when the feather was pulled away. His cock was weeping precum. 

Malik pulled the whip into his hands, pausing a moment before drawing it harshly across Ryou's raised ass. He wailed, yelping with every consecutive swing. His cheeks where bright red when Malik paused. “Are you ready for your reward now?” 

Ryou shuddered, and squirmed when Malik pinched his raw ass, a broken whine escaping him, “yes.” 

Malik collected the feathered tickler again, and returned to teasing the very end of Ryou's cock. He would pause occasionally, letting him catch his breath before continuing. 

At first Ryou did all he could to pull away, whining, but Malik held his hips down. Then he began to sob, but he continued, watching him writhe and shudder against the bed, near breaking point, until finally Malik decided he'd had enough. 

He pulled back, putting aside the toy and pressing his hand against the butt plug sticking out of Ryou's ass. The sound he made was desperate, and he moaned with relief when Malik pulled it out.

“No coming until I say, or we start again.” He warned, spreading lube over his cock and pressing it against Ryou's entrance. There was barely any resistance as he pushed in, and Ryou mewled deliriously at the intrusion, his ass twitching around him as he arched his back. 

After being on the edge for so long, Ryou welcomed him with the most pleasured wails he could make. Malik savoured it, going slow at first, before thrusting hard and roughly, Ryou pressing back against him insistently. 

He could feel as he got close, the way the muscles in his back tensed, how he tugged on his bindings. Malik gripped his hips, leaning in close as he slammed against him even harder. “You can cum now, babe.”

Ryou shuddered, choking as he let himself go, and Malik groaned at the way he twitched around him, coming as well. He rode it out until Ryou collapsed forward on the bed, totally spent and shaking from adrenaline. 

Malik pulled out and sat back, closing his eyes and sucking in several deep breaths, heart thumping in his chest as he gathered himself. 

Resolute, he quickly collected the toys and put them in the box on the bedside table, and then untied the rope from the headboard. Collecting the length leading to Ryou, he gently tugged at the knot tying his hands. It unravelled quickly, and he undid what he could before leaning in and softly caressing Ryou's hair, gentle. “Can I help you sit up?” 

Ryou nodded, eyes still closed, and Malik picked him up off the bed easily. He let him lean into him as he removed the rest of the rope, touching him with care in the places it had rubbed harshly, caressing the red skin around his hips. 

He kissed his temple and tied the rope into a knot, putting it in the box with the toys. 

“Let's wrap you up,” Malik said, knowing Ryou would get cold soon. He pulled the quilt up to his chest, letting him curl up against the pillows. “Water? Chocolate?” he asked. 

“... Both.” Ryou said after a pause, his voice raspy. 

Malik slipped off the bed, getting a glass from the bathroom and the chocolate bar from the drawer. He sat beside him, helping him sit up and handing him the water. Ryou was still shaky, so he held the glass steady as he sipped it down. 

Malik watched patiently, free hand resting on the small of Ryou's back, making circles on his skin as he gazed at him. He was so beautiful. Gorgeous, even with his long white hair in a tangled mess around his head, his pale skin marked red by the rope. 

Ryou made a soft noise of thanks, opening his puffy eyes as he handed him back the glass. Unwrapping the chocolate, he took a bite, chewing slowly and lifting his eyes to his. He smiled fondly, softly, and Malik could feel himself smiling too, even if his mind felt like a buzzing mess. 

“Would you like to shower with me?” 

Ryou bobbed his head in agreement, finishing the entire chocolate bar in two more bites. Malik grinned as he took the empty wrapper, and yelped when Ryou planted a kiss on his unexpecting lips. 

“I love you.” Ryou whispered, wrapping his arms around him. 

Malik let out a shaky breath, taking a moment before he returned his embrace, burying his face into Ryou's shoulder. 

“I love you too.”

  
  
  



End file.
